Nothing Lasts Forever
by NerdyBitch
Summary: I've actually decided to move my story to fictionpress.net so visit me there! luv ya!


Summary: An average teenage girl discovers that she is the reincarnation of a princess that had died long ago. She is pulled into a different world where the evils in the land will test her strength. Traveling with five other companions (who are all men), will they be too much for her to handle as well as the fate of their world in her hands. 

A/N: Hey…I actually don't have to put a disclaimer on this time cause I own everything. I completely made up the whole thing. Now…if you don't like it, go easy on me. I hate writing but I thought maybe I should give it a try anyways. I'm not saying flames aren't welcome, I'm just saying HAVE MERCY!! Ok..anyways, enjoy the story

Chapter One

Written by: Wendy Wu

            _Bring!!!!!_

"What?! It's time to wake up already?!*groan*" 

She closed her eyes.

"Argh! I better get up before I fall back to sleep again."

            Malfina quickly got up and dressed in her school uniform. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had grown quite a lot lately now that she was sixteen. Her golden blond hair flowed elegantly down to her waist and her delicate face features glowed with a sense of pureness and innocence. She had the perfect body as well. Smooth curves all along her firm body with big breasts. She was an angel that had fallen from heaven. 

            Malfina raced downstairs into the kitchen. The air was filled with the smell of waffles and sausages.

            "Good morning father."

            "Good morning sweetheart. What would you like for breakfast today?" asked Malfina's dad, James.

            "Hm…waffles are fine."

            "Okay, two waffles coming right up!"

            "Huh…I see the twerp has finally waken up," teased Malfina's older brother, Derek, who had just walked into the room.

            "Mind your own business."

            "Oh…temper, temper…you have to respect your elders ya know."

            "Hmph! Who said you were my elder? Considering the fact that you act like a six year old!"

            "Ouch! Malfina, that's harsh. It you keep on being bad, I'm going to have to make you sit a corner, little one," tormented Derek.

            "Gr…you are soo annoying!"

            "Okay you two, settle down. Here is your breakfast Mel." He handed her a plate full of waffles.

            "Thanks dad," said Malfina.

            Malfina wolfed down her breakfast in a few bites.

            "Wow, I think our sweet little girl has turned into a wild beast!" laughed Derek.

            Malfina just glared at her brother. Without a second glance, she grabbed her bookbag and marched out of the house.

* * *

            "Hey Mel!" stated Alex, Sami, and Brittany in unison as Malfina entered the classroom.

            "Hi guys!"

            "Wow, you actually made it on time," Sami said in an amused tone.

            "Gee thanks for your support. But…yea, if I didn't leave my house soon, I think I would've gone crazy from my brother."

            "Hey! Your brother's cute!" contradicted Brittany, starry-eyed.

            "Ew…gross!" commented Malfina.

            Brittany started to blush into three shades of red. Everyone laughed.

            "Okay everyone…time to get in your seats. We have an assembly today so let's hurry up and take attendance," announced the teacher, Mr. Jacobson.

            After taking attendance, everyone lined up to go to the gym. As they entered the big room, everyone had already arrived. The students were all talking amongst themselves while the teachers were busily trying to quiet them down.

            "AHEM! Excuse me! Could everyone please settle down!" yelled the principle.

            The noise level suddenly dropped.

            "Thank you. I would like to thank our special guest today for coming to our school and showing us some martial arts techniques."

            There were some "oohing" going around the room.

            "Could everyone please put your hands together for Mr. Black!"

            A very handsome, well-built young man entered the room. All the girls started drooling over him. He had this terrific smile and a mysterious aura that surrounded him. Malfina didn't like it. She felt something evil and fake about him but kept it to herself. 

            _Hmph! Soon I will find the princess. _Mr. Black thought to himself. _She's bound to reveal herself to me. I know she likes fighting so going around to schools and giving fighting demonstrations will definitely attract her attention. Unfortunately, she wasn't in any of the previous schools. She had better show up soon because I'm losing patience! I need her now and she will be mine!_

* * *

            The students began squeezing together so that there was an empty circle in the center of the gym. Mr. Black walked into the clearing and announced," Good morning everyone."

            "Good morning," replied the students…well mostly the guys since the girls were too busy drooling over him.

            "Today, I will show you the art of fighting. I will first give you a demonstration and then call up a volunteer to fight against me. Don't worry; I'll go easy on my opponent. " _Hopefully it's you princess. _ He winked and the girls sighed.

            _Oh great. Another egomaniac that thinks he knows how to fight _thought Malfina.

            Mr. Black got into a fighting stance. Then, he burst into movements that flowed like water. After a couple of minutes, not a hint of tiredness showed on his face. The students watched in amazement as the handsome youth moved around the room. Then as quickly as it had begun, he stopped.

            _Hmm…not bad_ thought Malfina to herself

            "Okay, now it's your turn. Which one of you would like a go at challenging me."

            Silence filled the room. Then a small voice broke the quiet atmosphere.

            "I..I'll do it," replied Malfina. _Hm..maybe I can practice my moves on him._

"Perfect_,_" Mr. Black quietly said to himself. "Maybe I've finally found her."

            _Why is he looking at my like that_, Malfina wondered. _Oh well. I've  always thought he was creepy._

She walked to the center of the circle.

            "Now, first, what you got to do is….," he was quickly broken off my Malfina's voice.

            "Don't worry, I already know what to do."

            "Ok then," Mr. Black smiled inside. 

They bowed to one another and got into their ready positions. The atmosphere was filled with anticipation. The two opponents began circling each other, trying to measure the other's capabilities.

_Wow…this girl does know her stuff. _He thought, clearly impressed. _I'll just have to test her. _Then he began charging at her and threw a punch. She expertly blocked it and kicked, aiming for his face. Mr. Black quickly evaded the attack and the two just started going crazy. Everywhere, from left to right, they were throwing punches and kicks at each other.

_This guys really good. I'll just have to use my special technique on him. That'll show him._

She abruptly stopped, then jumped into the air and did a triple kick while landing on her feet. She hit in square in the face.

_Yes! I got him! _Malfina triumphantly thought.

_Haha! Yes! I've got her!_ He didn't wince at all from the attack._ I've finally found her! The princess herself only does that move. It was her specialty attack back home. _Mr. Black stopped.

"What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" _And just when I was winning too._

A smile formed on his face, an evil smile. Malfina began to back away. Not sure what to do. 

"Haha…stupid girl!" He blurted out! "You've revealed yourself to me without having me do anything. I know who you are. There's no use trying to hide anymore!…. I've finally found you."

A/N: Ok..so what did you think? I've already got some more chapters written but I need to see what you guys thought. Well…R&R! I love you guys!

            __


End file.
